Mount
The Mount function is available when you have finished the Lv 13 Main Quest. Interface You can enter the Mount interface via the Mount icon. Your current Mount will be displayed with four Mount Gear slots - two on each side - and its Mount Skills will be displayed below. Mount Soul and Advanced Mount Soul Mount Souls and Advanced Mount Souls are special “food” for your mount. The maximum number of Souls you are able to use depends on your Mount Tier. A higher-ranked Mount can use more Mount Souls and Advanced Mount Souls. Mount Soul When your Mount reaches Tier 3, you can use Mount Souls. Attribute Bonus: HP +250, Atk +150, Phy. DEF +75, Mana DEF +75 Sources: Maze Adventure, Accumulative Top-up Advanced Mount Soul When your Mount reaches Tier 4, you can use Advanced Mount Souls. Attribute Bonus: Each Advanced Mount Soul will increase all your Mount's current attributes by 2%. Sources: Maze Adventure, Accumulative Top-up Mount Gear There are four different Mount Gears: Saddle, Horseshoe, Stirrup and Bridle. Every piece of Mount Gear is unique in game. Mount Gear is obtainable from Sword Hell and VIP Instances. You can never upgrade or fortify Mount Gear. Mount Skills There are four Mount Skill classes: Basic, Medium, Advanced and Super. The higher the class, the bigger the effect. Mount Skill Books are tiered: Tier 3 Skill Books are Primary; Tier 4 Books are Medium; Tier 5 are Advanced; and Tier 6-7 are Super. A lower-tiered Skill can be upgraded without using up more Skill Slots using a higher-tiered Skill Book. So Aim Primary can be upgraded to Aim Advanced if the Mount is sufficiently upgraded enough and the correct Skill Books are owned. If all of the Skill Slots are used and another Skill Book is used, then a Skill is replaced. Assault Basic: While attacking, one has certain chances to add ATK by 750 points, lasting for 6s. Medium: While attacking, one has certain chances to add ATK by 1500 points, lasting for 6s. Advanced: While attacking, one has certain chances to add ATK by 3000 points, lasting for 6s. Harden Basic: While attacking, one has certain chances to increase Dual DEF by 500 points, lasting for 6s. Medium: While attacking, one has certain chances to increase Dual DEF by 1000 points, lasting for 6s. Advanced: While attacking, one has certain chances to increase Dual DEF by 2000 points, lasting for 6s. Rage Basic: While attacking, one has certain chances to add Crit by 750 points, lasting for 6s. Medium: While attacking, one has certain chances to add Crit by 1500 points, lasting for 6s. Advanced: While attacking, one has certain chances to add Crit by 3000 points, lasting for 6s. Toughness Basic: While attacking, one has certain chances to increase Tenacity by 500 points, lasting for 6s. Medium: While attacking, one has certain chances to increase Tenacity by 1000 points, lasting for 6s. Advanced: While attacking, one has certain chances to increase Tenacity by 2000 points, lasting for 6s. Aim Basic: While attacking, one has certain chances to increase Hit by 500 points, lasting for 6s. Medium: While attacking, one has certain chances to increase Hit by 1000 points, lasting for 6s. Advanced: While attacking, one has certain chances to increase Hit by 2000 points, lasting for 6s. Swift Basic: While attacking, one has certain chances to increase Dodge by 500 points, lasting for 6s. Medium: While attacking, one has certain chances to increase Dodge by 1000 points, lasting for 6s. Advanced: While attacking, one has certain chances to increase Dodge by 2000 points, lasting for 6s. Sprint Holy: When attacking, set chance of increase movement speed by 30%, lasting for 15 seconds. Kill Holy: When attacking, set chance of increasing Damage by 30%, lasting for 6 seconds. Guardian Holy: When attacking, set chance of reducing own DMG received by 30%, lasting for 6 seconds. Healing Holy: When attacking, set chance of recovering own HP by 50%. Mount Seal Holy: When attacking, set chance of sealing target's mount attributes and mount skill, lasting for 4 seconds. Gear Seal Holy: When attacking, set chance of sealing target's gear attributes, lasting for 4 seconds. Stun Holy: When attacking, set chance of stunning target, lasting for 4 seconds. Calmness Holy: When attacking, set chance of reducing target's Crit Hit by 50%, lasting for 6 seconds. Mods You are able to Modify your Mount by clicking the Modify icon in the Mount interface. For each Activation Card that is used, its relative Mod will be active for 7 days. When the same Mod is activated repeatedly, its activation time and basic attributes can be stacked. Current available Mount Mods include: Archfiend Dragon Activation Cost: Archfiend Dragon Card Attribute Bonus: Lenny Activation Cost: Lenny Card Attribute Bonus: Inardesco Activation Cost: Inardesco Card Attribute Bonus: Christmas Reindeer Activation Cost: Christmas Reindeer Card Attribute Bonus: Devil Fire Activation Cost: Devil Fire Card Attribute Bonus: Thorchild Activation Cost: Thorchild Card Attribute Bonus: Interstellar Activation Cost: Interstellar Card Attribute Bonus: Unicorn Activation Cost: Unicorn Card Attribute Bonus: Midnight Dasher Activation Cost: Midnight Dasher Card Attribute Bonus: IcyFlame Dragon Activation Cost: IcyFlame Dragon Card Attribute Bonus: Mount Upgrade Click the “Upgrade” button in Mount interface to enter Mount Rank Upgrade Interface. A Mount Orb is a must material to upgrade a Mount. Mount Orbs that are consumed will add Mount Lucky Points to the Lucky Bar. More Lucky Points mean a higher chance to achieve a successful upgrade. When the Lucky Points accumulate to a certain number, the Mount will be upgraded automatically. If the Lucky Bar is completely filled, the Mount will be forced to upgrade. Lucky Points will never get cleared for Mounts that are lower than Tier 3. Starting from Tier 3, Lucky Points will get cleared at 5:00am every day. A higher-ranked Mount provides better attribute bonuses to your character. Upgrade Requirements The following chart shows the approximate number of Mount Orbs needed to attain the next level. This data comes from user submitted amounts and may not be 100% accurate. *This is unconfirmed and it is suggested that you gather more than this number as most user reports recommend at least 1500 Mount Orbs for the upgrade between Tier 5 and 6. However for Tier 16-20, upgrading Mount needs Refined Mount Orbs. You can get these orbs by buying in the Shop, synthesizing 20 Mount Orbs into 1 Mount Orb in Blacksmith (make sure to put a check on the consume cor or diamond for a 100% success) or in Orbs Exchange in Treasure Instance. Titles The following titles can be earned with Mount. Gentle Company Loyal Company